


Roxanne

by Miss_Deeds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent John Winchester, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Underage Prostitution, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Deeds/pseuds/Miss_Deeds
Summary: Dean would do anything for Sam. Anything.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearjayycee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/gifts).



> So this is my first fic, and it truly belongs to dearjayycee who came up with the plot and left me to fill in the gaps. Please let me (kindly) know what you think! I will update ASAP, but don't have a firm schedule in mind.

It had beeb 9 days since John had dumped Dean and Sam off at the newest flea-bag motel. It had been 4 days since Dean had last heard from John, and 2 days since the meager wad of cash Dean had been left with had run out. Now Dean was left with the increasingly familiar problem of having to keep food on the table and a roof over their head. Ugh. 

Dean had scoped out the neighborhood on his first night in town, noting the dive bars and dark, dirty alleyways. He saw what kinds of people frequented the area. And when he told Sammy he was going out to hustle pool, he really wished that were true. 

However, the bars that hosted customers with enough money to make it worth his while were not the type to allow an obviously under-aged person to hang around for long. He needed to get Bobby to make him a quality fake ID the next time Dean sees him. 

No, his only option was the sketchy pool hall where he was just as likely to be found dead in a dumpster as he was to walk away with $50. So he had to come up with the money in another way. 

It had started easily enough, some guy a few states back had seen him eyeing a roadhouse, wishing he could afford fries for Sammy, not to mention the burgers that smelled drool-worthy. 

"Hungry kid?" The guy had inquired, his intention obvious. But Dean had skipped the last several meals, and Sammy had consumed the last piece of bread this morning. Dean was desperate. 

"What are you offering?" Dean asked, feeling sick to his stomach but puting on a brave face. 

"I'll give you $25 if you can get me off." The perv said with a greasy smile, one eyebrow raised. 

So there, in a damp alley, Dean had given his first hand job. He didn't know what he was doing. His hands were unsure and shaking. But that mixed with his clearly juvenile status, large eyes, and lashes that were longer than they had any right to be ensured that his...client...left satisfied. He even threw in a $5 tip "for being the first" the guy said before zipping back up and walking into the night.

Looking around him this time, he doubted he would be able to get anything for just a quick touch. Oh, well. Wouldn't be the last time he came back with a sore throat and an aching jaw. As long as Sammy was taken care of, he would swallow the lies of drinking and smoking to cover for the rough voice and need to shower immediately. As it was, there was a guy outside the bar that was already looking him up and down.

"What are you selling, boy?" The man with too much hair product and cheap body spray asked.

"What are you looking for?" Dean replied, accustomed to the banter by now, but not the slimy way he felt inside. No, he hoped he never got used to that.

"How much for a piece of that sweet ass?" Mr. Cliche asked.

"That's not on the table," Dean corrected. "But I will suck you off for $50."

The older guy seemed to take a moment to think about it, before nodding towards where the dumpsters were kept. 

Dean followed him back, hating this part, but glad to know he was buying his brother another meal. Maybe, if the next few days go well, he can even pick up some clothes for Sammy at the local thrift store. He noticed Sammy had grown again, and his shirts no longer covered his wrists, his pants stopping along his ankles. Winter would be coming, and Dean couldn't allow him to get wind burnt.

Refocusing on the present, Dean dropped to the ground in front of the man, reaching up with graceful fingers to undo the guy's belt buckle, followed by the top button of the jeans.

"Hmmm. So eager to get a taste?" The stranger sneered, pulling the zipper down and shoving his jeans and boxers to his thighs. "Well, get to work!" And with that, he grabbed Dean's hair, pulling him forward onto his dick.

Dean chocked, but forced himself to remain calm. Breathed through his nose, focused on relaxing his throat to ease his pain. But still his eyes watered, and he blushed in shame as a single tear escaped. When he looked up, the man took in his appearance, tear-filled eyes, sharp cheekbones hollowed on his cock, red lips stretched around his length. Not able to stop himself, the man came with a strangled groan, filling Dean's throat with ropes of cum, making Dean gag.

Appalled that the entire act had only taken 10 minutes, the man backhanded Dean, growling about how the stupid slut had gotten off too easy. But Dean was ready for that. He was on his feet and running off before the man had his pants buckled up.

"Shit!" Dean thought. He had only made $50 for the night, and now with a shiner starting to bloom, his chance to make more was rapidly disappearing. He would be out of business until he got some makeup to cover the bruise.

Slowly but alertly, Dean made his way back to Sammy.  
*****

On a nearby rooftop, a figure in a long coat kept watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am shocked at all the hits this has received! Thanks everyone!!! This chapter is a lot more mundane to show what a good day looks like in the eyes of Dean.

The next day came, as it always did. Waking up in the cramped bed, Dean looked over at Sammy, who was still sleeping peacefully. Making his way to the bathroom, Dean started to plan his day. He knew he had to come up with rent money, but he wasn't even sure how much that would be. Wincing in the mirror, Dean was surprised to see that his cheek had healed quite a bit overnight. There was only a slight swelling on his cheekbone. Thank goodness for the healing properties of a good night's sleep!

After waking Sammy and setting him down for breakfast, Dean made his way to the motel's front desk.

"Excuse me," he said. "I was wondering how much it would cost to stay for another week?"

"Hmph!" Replied the older woman manning the counter. "Your dad was supposed to be here three days ago with this week's rent! I tried to call him, but he isn't answering me. If I don't the money before Saturday, for both weeks, you are going to have to find someplace else. He owes $240 for this week, and $240 if he wants to stay next week." She said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Right. Thank you, we will have the money to you by then ma'am." Dean walked away, panic running through his mind. $480 in three days? How the hell was he supposed to come up with that kind of cash? He had $40 to his name after he stopped at the dollar store on his way home last night, picking up cereal and spaghetti-o's for Sammy. He had hoped to get Sammy enrolled in school tomorrow, since it looked like they were going to be here for a while, and knew he would have to go too to ensure Sammy was ok. 

Shaking his head, he made his way back to their room. After some quick talking and a few white lies, he had a place for them at the local school. Chewing on his lip, he decided to take a walk around town to see if there was an odd job he could do to make some quick cash.

As he strolled through the small downtown section, his mind kept replaying the conversation he had had with the school. Sammy looked so happy to learn they would be going again. That kid really enjoyed learning. Dean felt lighter at being able to give that happiness to Sammy.

Faintly, Dean could hear a male voice drift out of a small building up ahead. The man seemed to be swearing at something. Cautiously, Dean made his way forward, looking for the source of the noise. 

Finally he saw it: a man in his 20s was yelling at his ice cream cooler that sat just inside of a candy store whose door was open to allow in the pleasant fall air.

"Of all the damn times for you to go on the fritz?! You have got to be shitting me!" The man said, hitting the back of the cooler with a wrench.

Dean spotted his opportunity.

"Um, say, do you need some help?" Dean asked.

The man looked at Dean, a doubtful expression on his face. "Kid, how do you think you can help me? Unless you have a freezer in your back pocket, I think I'm screwed."

Dean chuckled at that. "Hey, don't count me out before you have given me a chance! Where are your tools?"

Dean had no experience at commercial equipment, had never worked on anything but Baby, his dad's most prized possession. But if he had one talent, it was looking at a machine and knowing how it was supposed to run, how the pieces were supposed to fit together to become a work of synergy. Dean asked for the man's toolbox and got to work.

After a few seconds, Dean was able to pinpoint the problem- the bearings weren't working properly. After some cleaning and greasing, the freezer started humming away like new.

"Wow!" The man exclaimed. "Damn kid, you are like a saving angel. First my storage freezer takes a dump, and then my ice cream freezer? I just received a new shipment of ice cream and the town mechanic is on vacation. Without your help, it would all have been soup soon!" Impressed, the man took out his wallet and started to flip through some bills.

"That was nothing," Dean said. "Do you want me to look at the other freezer?"

The man, Gabe as he introduced himself, showed Dean to the back of the store. This one took a while longer for Dean to diagnose, but finally he found the build-up in the lines that had caused the freezer to malfunction. As he put the tools away, Gabe shoved a wad of $20s at Dean. 

"Thanks, kid. You were a lifesaver today!"

"The name's Dean, and it was no problem!"

As Dean walked down the street, back towards to motel, he discretely counted his money. $200! He could pay for the rest of this week at least, and worry about the rest tomorrow.

Once back at the motel, he spoke with the front desk attendant, Naomi if the name tag was to be believed, and gave her the first $240, assuring that his father had left him the means to provide the rest soon.

Warming up more canned tomato product for Sammy for lunch, he wondered if his luck had finally started to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters today! Yippie! On the flip side, things are going to go down hill for a while...sorry (not sorry). Also, if you like this, or have questions, or suggestions please drop a line!

Of course all good things must come to an end, but this ending came so fast that it took Dean by complete surprise.

The day had started out well enough. Dean woke from another good night's sleep. He got Sammy up and dressed, made cereal, and helped him pack for school.

The walk to school was nice, but it was long. Dean knew he would need to get money for winter gear soon. It wouldn't be long before Sammy was going to be trudging through freezing temps, and he was going to need more than his field jacket.

Once at school, the brothers went to the office to sign forms and receive their class assignments. Dean looked over at Sammy's, noting that the school had been quick to gather his latest records. Sammy qualified for 3 AP classes.

Dean's heart filled with pride when he pointed that out to Sammy, who blushed at the attention.

"Yes, however, there is a reason that the schedule says 'qualifies' and not 'scheduled'." The principal, Mr. Alastair, points out. "While this is a public school, these classes are considered an extra activity. As such, they are subject to the activity fee which is $150 per class, per year. The cost is offset upon graduation, when these classes can be counted for full collage credits." 

Sam looked defeated.

Dean was busy doing some quick math in his head...$150 per year for 5 years was $750 per credit. It seemed like if Sammy could get out of having to pay college prices for college credits, this had to be a no-brainer.

"When do you need the money?" Dean asked, knowing there was no good answer. 

"We will need the money prior to his attending any of those classes. As he has missed the first two weeks of the quarter already, he has a lot of catching up to do. It will be hard enough, waiting any longer could be detrimental to his chances."

Dean gulped.

"I will have the money on Monday. Please make arrangements for him to start then."

"Very well." Mr. Alastair replied. "With the understanding that Sam will be in regular classes until the money is in my possession. Unless, of course, you would like to file for financial support?"

"No!" Dean barked out. There was no way John would allow Dean to disclose the information that would be required, information that could possibly lead to Sammy being taken away. "No," Dean repeated, only a little more calmly. "We will bring you the money on Monday."

Dean turned with Sammy, leaving the office in a hurry and missing the way that Mr. Alastair's gaze turned hungry.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Dean. He sat in his classes, completely oblivious. How could he do this? How? They still needed the $240 for rent, and now another $450 for school?!? Today was Thursday, and sure, because he had made his payment to the motel earlier he was not expected to bring in the rest until Saturday, but that hardly seemed to matter now.

Think, think, think! He could skip school tomorrow and see what kind of work he could find, but he didn't feel right about leaving Sammy here after only one day at a new school. That meant trying to find work after school, or trying to get help from John.

Finally, the last bell rang and Dean hurried to the front of the school to wait for Sammy. When he came out, Sammy was smiling from ear to ear, waving goodbye to a few other students.

When he looked at Dean, his face fell. Guilt pulled his shoulders down.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean said with fake enthusiasm. "This is a nice school, don't you think? How was your first day? And look at you, already making friends!" He playfully pushed his brother.

"School was good." Sammy said, a bit uncertain. "Those kids heard I was going to be joining them in the AP classes, and they wanted to introduce themselves. But, Dean, you don't have to worry, I know we can't afford it..."

"Hey," Dean interrupted. "You have it all wrong! Dad always leaves me with emergency money, and everything is covered!" 

"Really?" Sammy asked, eyes wide with hope.

"Of course." Dean reassured, wrapping his arm around his baby brother.

Once back at the motel, Dean snuck off to call John.

"Hey, dad. It's me. I know we aren't supposed to call unless it's an emergency, but we are out of money and I need help to cover Sammy's school." Dean said in a small voice, worried that the voicemail would come across as whiney and John would think he was being a nuisance.

At supper, Sammy talked non-stop about how great this school seemed, how awesome his classmates were, even about a cute girl named Anna who shared his AP classes.

Once supper was finished, the dishes were done, and Sammy was working on his homework, Dean roused himself. He saw that it was already 8:00, time to try and make more money.

"I'm going out, Sammy. I should be back in a couple of hours."

Sammy mumbled his response, head still firmly stuck in a book.

Making his way to the bar district, Dean kept an eye out for any other job prospects, but didn't see any. Sighing, he found himself in front of a bar called The Gateway.

'Gateway to what?' Dean thought. 'Hell?' He took in the broken bottles in the gutter, and the rancid smell that came from the alley. Thinking that this place was bad news, he turned to walk away but was pulled up short by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doin' out here, kid?" A low voice asked.

"What do you think?" Dean snapped, turning to see the guy who was still holding on to him.

The guy was big. Tall, with a beer gut. Dean had to repress a shudder of revulsion.

"I think that you have a cute mouth." Beer-gut said. Dean silently rolled his eyes. Dean knew he was a little bit desperate, it was a week night, which meant a slow night and beggars can't afford to be choosy. 

"Well as long as it's only my mouth thar you're interested in..."

"How much?" The guy asked, leering at Dean.

Dean figured he didn't have much to lose, so he pushed his nonexistent luck. "$75"

Beer-gut moved his hand from Dean's shoulder to his arm, gripping him tightly and dragging him further back into the shadows of an alley. Taking out a few bills, he tossed them on the ground. When Dean went to reach for them, the man pushed him over, causing Dean to fall hard on his knees.

"Much better." The man sneered. Undoing his pants, he ordered Dean crawl towards him while remaining on his knees. The glass and debris worked deeper into his knees with each movement. Next came the command to pull down the man' boxers, and Dean had to fight against the bile that was fighting its way up. 'Have to do this, have to do this,' he chanted to himself. Grabbing the guy, he stroked the half-hard shaft, trying to buy himself a few more moments.

Once he was fully hard, beer-gut grabbed his hair, forcing himself into Dean's mouth. A few thrusts had Dean's nose pressed up to the guy's stomach, his breathing being cut off and his movements being controlled by the cruel grip on his hair. The man shuddered, before pulling away when black spots started to form in Dean's vision. Wanting this to end quickly, Dean work the guy's base with his hand, pumping him in rhythm with the movement of his head. He used his tongue to lick and suck, flicking at the head when he had a chance. Once the man's motions sped up, little grunts coming from him, Dean used his hand to play with the man's balls, encouraging release.

"Fuck!" The man growled, pulling out to shoot hot strips of cum across Dean's face, over his lips and chin. Dean looked up to guage the man's reaction.

The man just put himself together before kicking Dean over one last time. On his hands and knees, Dean drew in a ragged breath. He felt dirty. Both physically, from the way his hands and knees rested in sewage, and mentally from how used and useless he was.

Slowly he made his way back to his feet, taking the inside of his shirt to scrub off his face and spitting away the lingering taste of the man. He knew he should stay out for a while longer, but now that he was standing again, he couldn't ignore the state of his legs. Looking down, he saw bloodstains on his jeans. He knew he needed to get cleaned up before they got infected. $615 more to go...he was screwed.

*********

The man in the long coat looked down at Dean, studying him. How was this Dean, this boy, supposed to be his assignment? But he knew. He remembered. When he first saw Dean 3 years ago, he saw the beauty of his soul. A younger boy then, full of love and devotion. Though the boy had grown, and had to endure many trials, his soul only became brighter, glowing even. It was unlike anything this immortal being had seen. Even now, as the boy limped back to his brother covered in shame, he was beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not going to lie...this took me waaay too long to start. I honestly fought with this chapter, and how to make it flow into the story. It turns out i am even more unsure than my characters. Please be kind. And cliffhangers!!!
> 
> My apologies, no beta so if i made any mistakes, let me know and i will correct them asap.
> 
> Updates will be more frequent after this hurdle.
> 
> As always, comment and corrections feed my soul!!!!

Dean looked around the motel room, considering it a blessing that Sam was already asleep.

Going to the cabinet under the sink, he grabbed the first aid kit. Limping his way to the bathroom, he counted his lucky stars that there where no witnesses to this. As he ran the water, trying to get it up to temperature, he cleaned out his knees. He held back the cries as he pulled shards of glass out. He was proud of his ability to bite on the provided washcloth as he ran hydrogen peroxide over his wounds. Lastly, he made his way into the now scalding shower, hoping it could make him clean.

Within minutes, he knew his efforts where wasted, that he was useless. That no matter how hard he tried, Sammy would be taken from him. He was such a screw up, why couldn't he make a few ends meet?!?!?

As he let his tears run down the drain, Dean tried to come up with a new game plan,. He tried to come up with a way that he could fast talk his way out of this situation.

But there was no divine interpretation, no celestial boon.

Uncurling himself from the fetal position, he toweled himself off and applied antiseptic to his wounds before bandaging them up again. 

When he awakes, he gives thanks to the saint of youth that allows him to wake without pain in his legs.

Upon a check-up, he sees that they are still beat up, but they look to be well on thier way to healing...no puffy skin or extra redness.

*****

Day breaks, again. Dean tried to summon the energy to get Sammy to eat his fill, but really he had a hard enough time focusing on pouring milk for the young boy. As Dean got them to school, and walking down the soon-to-be-familiar halls, Dean was called to the principle's office.

'What the fuck' thinks Dean 

He knew he hadn't done anything yet to demand this amount of attention.

"Ahh, Dean." Said Mr. Alistair.

"What can I help you with?" Replies Dean, not having the tiniest inkling about what Alistair could be implying.

"I was just wondering how the campaign funding went." Alistair offered.

"Excuse me?" Dean replied, now totally confused.

"Well, I saw you down by the Gateway, and I couldn't help but wonder why you were there."

"Ohh." Replied Dean, numbly. "I was waiting around for a friend!" Dean bluffed.

"Funny, the guy leaving the alley didn't look very friendly." Mr. Alistair stated.

Dean went pale.

"I..ummm..I don't know what you mean?"

"Please," said Mr. Alistair, "I know a transaction when I see one. So how much?"

Dean is caught off guard.

"How much for what?"

"For all of you!" Alister demands.

"Umm...well...that's never been on the table before." Dean states with hesitation.

"Hmn..." Alistair muses. " This one time, for your first time, I would offer you $1000?"

Dean gulped, somehow knowing that this greatest boon would end up being the most bitterest of poisen!

"Name the location, and we will see if we can come to an arrangement."


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting was...horrible. Dean received a text Saturday night with the address of a motel that charged by the hour. Dean arrived on time and terrified. He had made sure that Sammy had supper and was settled down before he left, claiming that he was going out to look for work.

When he arrived at the motel, Mr. Alistair was waiting for him at the room door. He escorted Dean in, using every excuse to have his hands on Dean.

Once inside, he took Dean's flannel and t-shirt off, licking his lips as he walked around the boy.

"Take off your pants." He demanded.

Blushing furiously, Dean complied, pushing his jeans down and stepping out of his jeans.

Quickly Mr. Alistair was on him, pushing him back and down across the bed. His hands and mouth were everywhere, and if he noticed Dean staring dead-eyed at the ceiling, he never let on.

There was no gentleness for his first time. No taking time, no warming up to it. Mr. Alistair just took and took and took until Dean had nothing left but a solid ball of self-loathing at the end.

"...how it feels, dancing cheek to cheek..." Mr. Alistair quietly hummed to himself as with his face against Dean's, slowly regaining his breath.

Minutes later, or hours, Mr. Alistair finally left Dean's side to throw Dean his clothes, himself having not taken off a single article of clothing.

"The room is paid for another 20 minutes, might I suggest a shower?" He said coolly as he laid 10 $100 on the nightstand and left with a jaunt to his step.

Dean couldn't move. He couldn't believe he had let himself debase himself like that. Tears fell as he considered how big of a failure he was, how he should have been able to figure his shit out without stooping this low.

"Housekeeping!" Came the shrill shriek from outside the room.

"Fuck." Dean hissed, quickly putting on his clothes and shuffling to the door. Looking back, he remember to grab his cash but not before noticing the red stain on the bed.

********

Once again he made his way back to Sammy, and once again he was grateful that Sammy was asleep. Quickly, he hid the cash in his duffle before making his way to the shower and taking his now-usual position of curling up on the shower floor.

*********

The dark figure missed nothing. He saw how hurt this act made Dean, how his spirit seemed dimmer afterwards. How the boy limped down the streets in obvious discomfort. And for the first time, the figure began to question his purpose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 2 chapter in 1 day! I am on a roll :) Sidenote, comments and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> Things are finally looking up for Dean.

As Sunday dawned bright and crisp, Sammy bounced around the motel room like a wind-up toy.

"Deeeeean," he wined. "I'm boooooored!"

Sammy, usually such a good kid, was finally starting to feel a little stir-crazy with only getting to leave the motel when going to school.

"Alright, Sammy. Alright. Just give me 10 minutes and we will get going."

Dean once again found himself in front of the bathroom mirror, noting that he didn't look nearly as haggard as he thought he should. Also, the pain from last night had gone down dramatically.

Reaching for his duffle bag, he took out $200, feeling uneasy with all the money there, more than he had ever seen at one time. Passing Sammy, he ruffled the kids hair as he told him to get ready to go shopping.

The first place they hit was a Salvation Army, where Dean was stunned to find such a large assortment of winter clothes for Sammy. After noting the ridiculously cheap prices, he finally looked for some clothes for himself and came away with his own haul.

Grinning, the brothers made their way down the sidewalk with no particular destination in mind. As they turned a corner, Dean recognized the ice cream place and pulled Sammy eagerly to the door.

"Heya," Gabriel, the owner exclaimed. "It's good to see you again. And this time you brought a friend!"

"Hey." Dean said. "This is my baby brother, Sammy."

"It's Sam, Dean."

"Anyways, those freezers haven't given you any trouble since the last time?" Dean inquired.

"Nope, been smooth sailing since you were last here."

Dean ordered ice cream for Sammy and himself, while Sammy looked at him wide-eyed.

"You fixed his freezers?" He asked.

"It was no big deal."

"Dude, you are awesome!" Sammy exclaimed. "You really should think about going into engineering."

"Not now, Sammy. Shud-up and eat your ice cream."

Dean knew he didn't have an ice cube's chance in hell of achieving higher education, but he wasn't going to burst his brothers bubble with that fact just yet.

Stopping at a market on the corner, Dean let Sammy do the grocery shopping. This meant that they left with more food than usual, and two of the bags were nothing but produce! Dean loved his brother, but Sammy has weird tastes.

As the day drew to a close, Dean thought back on how blessed he was that he could give his brother a good day.

Once Sammy went to bed, Dean took stock of their money situation. Yes, they were good for this week, but he would be negligent if he didn't try to remain ahead of the bills.

Leaving a note next to Sammy, he explained that he went back to try his hand at pool again.

Dean hated working on Sundays. Only the most self righteous people were looking for a piece. The way they looked down on him had him having to bite his tongue not to point out the hypocrisy.

As he wandered the alleyways, begining to lose hope of making a dime that night, he spotted a tall figure watching him from a shadow nearby.

"Like what you see?" Dean asked, approaching with caution.

"Yes, very much." Came the reply, both peaceful and powerful. The man stepped into the light, and he was not what Dean was expecting. The voice belonged to an erotic Audible narrator, but the body looked like an unkempt accountant. 

Dean frowned. Self righteous sort for sure.

"So what is it you are looking for?" Dean asked.

"How about we start with your company." Tall, dark and boring inquired.

"Umm huh?"

"You and I sit in my car and talk." He clarified.

"I guess that would be ok." Dean replied nervously.

He followed the stranger, who stopped besides a Beamer and opened the passenger door for the young man.

"Nice ride." Dean muttered.

The stranger gave Dean an enigmatic smile.

Settling himself into the driver's seat, the stranger took out $200 and passed it to Dean.

"Tell me about yourself." He said.  
********


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning found Dean in school, reminiscing about the bizarre night before.

The stranger, who introduced himself as Jimmy, turned out to be a decent guy, if a bit odd. Never had someone paid him just to visit.

But true to his word, Jimmy only talked. Or rather listened. For hours! He asked Dean questions about what brought him to town (his father was here for business), what his family situation was (my mom died when I was younger, so not it's just me,my dad, and Sammy). When Jimmy asked after Sammy, Dean was torn. Sammy was the greatest thing ever, so smart and good natured, but Dean didn't want to give up any information that could lead to Jimmy looking for Sammy, or Sammy being taken away.

In the end, Dean found himself relaxing when he was able to open up to someone about what HE wanted, where HE saw himself in 10 years. It was the first time that he allowed himself to explore thoughts that made him feel hope, sure he could sling it as a mechanic, but if he left this lifestyle maybe he could pursue a career in engineering or mechanical design. Once he got Sammy settled, there was no reason he had to keep following in his father's footsteps. Jimmy even dropped the name of an auto shop that could always use some help if Dean was looking to make some money.

He also learned a bit about Jimmy. He had no family here, he got his car from a business rival (he was not anymore forthcoming than that), and if he could be any animal, it would be a bee of all things.

When the time came to end their encounter, Dean refused a ride home, promising instead to be careful.

When they arrived at school the next morning, Dean gave Mr. Alistair the money for Sammy's schooling, not quite being able to make eye contact. The rest of the day passed in a daze, not in worry like normal. He even managed to engage in the students around him at lunch, learning the names of several kids that could possibly become friends since it seemed that they might be stuck in this town for the foreseeable future.

There was Charlie, a spunky redhead that spoke to Dean's nerd side, and Garth who, although awkward, seemed to have a heart of gold. Benny seemed like a good guy, even if his first impression was that of a meathead (Dean felt bad for that once they talked).

On the walk home, Dean didn't have to feign his enthusiasm when he talked with Sammy about how school was going. Both of them talked of friends they were making and subjects that seemed interesting. As an afterthought, Dean made a detour to the auto shop, Singer's Auto, to see about work.

"It was the oddest thing," Bobby, a grizzled old man said. "Arthur just quit, right out of the blue. Tell you what, kid. Come back tomorrow and I will have some cars for you to work on and prove you know how to change a spark plug."

"You got it!" Dean exclaimed happily.

That night, for the first time in a long time, Dean stayed in with Sammy, worry-free and happy.


End file.
